


The one where Dan needs help texting the person he likes

by philester



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Phan - Freeform, fluff?, i was bored and was inspired to write, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philester/pseuds/philester
Summary: TW-None DISLCAIMER: This is purely a work of fiction





	

**Author's Note:**

> TW-None
> 
>  
> 
> DISLCAIMER: This is purely a work of fiction

“Hey Phil? I need your help with something?” Dan called from the living room. When Phil arrived, he saw Dan’s hand on his forehead, moving the hair away from his face.

 

“Yeah, whats up?”

 

Dan sighed out loud. “This might be kinda embarrassing, but you are my best friend and I don’t know who else to ask.”

 

“Dan, you know you can tell me anything. I’m not going to judge you.”

 

“Yeah I know.” He took a deep breath in. “Okay, so basically there is this person I like--”

 

Phil’s heart dropped. “Oh,” he said. Immediately realizing that it sounded a bit too sad, he put on a fake smile and cheerfully exclaimed, “That’s great! Who’s the special person?”

 

“Umm. I don’t want to tell you now, just in case it doesn’t go well. But don’t worry, I will eventually! I hope you understand.”

 

Tears welling up in his eyes, Phil grinned a bit too excitedly and got up suddenly. “Don’t worry Dan, I’m listening. I just need to blow my nose really quick. I might be getting sick.” Phil ran to the bathroom and closed the bathroom behind him. Tears started rolling down his face. Any chance he thought he had with Dan was now totally gone.

 

 _I’m so stupid. I should have told Dan while I had a chance. Now he likes someone else. Who am I kidding? I would have been rejected anyways._ Phil blew his nose and added some extra coughs to make it sound like he was getting sick. _Okay, now go be a supportive friend and help Dan with whatever he needs._ He went back downstairs and brought the tissue box with him.

 

“Okay, continue. Sorry about that.” Phil stated, plopping down next to Dan on the sofa.

 

“Okay, so there is this person I like. I’ve known them for a decent amount of time, but before we were just friends. Well, I’ve always liked them but I didn’t really want to risk ruining our friendship. But recently, I think they started having feelings back for me?”

 

“Hmm...okay I see. So do you want to ask her on a date?”

 

“Well, sort of. I was thinking of asking them out for drinks and then asking them out on a proper date.”

 

“Oooooh that’s a good idea. You’ve got this. Why do you need my help?”

 

“Moral support I guess? What if I’ve been reading all the signs wrong and they don’t actually have feelings for me?”

 

“I doubt it! I’m sure she does! You are so likeable.” Phil smiled at Dan.

 

“Aww, thanks. But if you were me and there was someone you liked and you thought they liked you back, would you go for it, even if it meant ruining a friendship?”

 

“Well, first of all, if they reject you they are missing out and it’s their loss. Also, I don’t think it would ruin a friendship. It might be awkward, but I think later on in life you guys can both laugh about it. Besides, it’s not like you see them every day.”

 

“Yeah…” Dan trailed off. “Anyways, help me compose a text.”

 

Phil rolled his eyes. “Gosh, just be yourself.”

 

“I know, but still.”

 

“Okay, start by saying, ‘Hey blank, are you free tomorrow night? I was thinking of going to Jim’s and getting some drinks.’”

 

“Then what?”

 

“Well, she will probably say yes since you guys have mutual feelings for each other.”

 

“Okay, what should I do at the bar?”

 

“Dan! Just be yourself!” _Do the cute smile you always do with your dimples. Laugh a lot because oh my gosh that stuff is like music to the ears. Play with your beautiful luscious brown hair, fixing it every 30 seconds even though it doesn’t need fixing. Scrunch up your nose when you hear a stupid joke or pun. Look at her straight in the eyes and she won’t be able to help herself when she gets those butterflies._ Phil thought. _Oh shit. I’m in love with my best friend and he’s going to be dating someone else._

 

“But Phiiiiil. What if they don’t like me back?”

 

“Well, you’ve always got me. I mean, I’ll be ready with ice cream and a Ghibli movie.”

 

“Aww, thanks Phil. You are the best. You can go do whatever you were doing. I’ll let you know of any updates.”

 

“Sure. I was just going to make some coffee and then go back upstairs. Do you want any?”

 

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks.”

 

Phil made his coffee and went back upstairs. He pulled out his computer and started browsing through tumblr. After about 30 minutes, his phone buzzed. _It’s probably Dan. That girl is so lucky. She gets to go on a date with the best person in the world._

 

Phil read the text.

 

 **> >Dan:** Hey Phil, are you free tomorrow night? I was thinking of going to Jim’s and getting some drinks.

 

A warm feeling filled Phil’s chest and his smile grew until his cheeks hurt.

 

 **> >Phil:** I’d love to :) 

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys if you liked this be sure to check out my other work!  
> kudos and any constructive criticism is appreciated :)  
> thanks  
> also in light of thanksgiving, i am super thankful for everyone who reads what i write  
> ily all


End file.
